Black and White
by Just Twilight x
Summary: A story about a star who falls in love with Justin Bieber. We follow her through the troubles of her life, through the sad and happy times and how she manages to make music and stay happy. For all those who love fantasies and JB please read!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so please be kind! Remember to review at the end of each chapter! Thanks for all the support! I am looking for a beta so plesae messge me if you would like to help! Thanks again xxx :)

Chapter One

_He kissed me softly. I kissed him back, and put my hand in his. My other hand found its way up to his hair, and brushed his cheek. His tongue traced my lips, softly. I opened my mouth and let him in. We stayed like that for minutes, neither of us daring to breathe. Finally I pulled back and looked into his big eyes. They were wide with anticipation and love. We kissed again and again, not wanting to stop… _

I woke, with a start. Opening my eyes slowly, I realised what had happened. It was a dream. I rubbed my face and closed my eyes again, willing myself to fall back asleep. But I wasn't able to; my mind was awake and wouldn't let me rest. I sat up and looked at my phone. I had hundreds of messages, but I couldn't read them now. What had I done? My life was a mess. Getting up, I slung on a pair of joggers and a tee. Walking downstairs, I tried to make as little noise as possible. All the curtains were closed, and rightly so. I grabbed a carton of juice from the fridge and went into the lounge. Collapsing onto the couch I found the TV remote and switched on the TV.

'Teen sensation Justin Bieber was seen kissing another star, Lottie Allen. The scene happened late last night, in NYC. It was very public, just outside Lottie's house. This has come as a shock to the music world, as Miss Allen was thought to have been with actor, Tom Matthews. The relationship was described as 'on off' by a close friend of the couple.' The newsreader read the story avidly, as If her life depended on it. I flicked through the other channels, but the story was all the same. Me kissing Justin. I was obviously in the wrong and had been caught cheating. But it wasn't like that, it really wasn't. I had finished with Tom a couple of months ago, but the world hadn't caught on just yet. It was upsetting how the media showed me. Turning the TV off, I took a swig of the juice from the cartoon.

'You know if Mom caught you doing that, she'd kill you, famous or not' Matt said from the doorway. He was smirking slightly, but looked tired.

'What's up?' I said casually.

'Very funny'He said in a monotone voice.

'I was innocently asking how you were, that's all'

'Take a look at yourself first, gurl!'

'Very funny too'

'So what's all this about you and Justin?' He said as he moved towards the couch. Sitting down beside me, he put his arm around me and gave me a hug. I fell onto him, and hugged him back. I stayed like that for a few minutes, with Matt rubbing my back. Sitting back up, I suddenly felt emotional and felt a tear fall from my eyes.

'Oh Lottie, come here!' Matt motioned to his lap and I climbed up onto there. Putting my hands around his neck and leaning into his shoulder, I sobbed, loudly. I let the tears run freely, not worrying about anything. Some of the things those reporters said, were horrible. Maybe they were right, maybe I was a lying, cheating bitch.

'Shh, it's okay…' Matt hugged me tightly. I stayed in this position for a long time, not knowing what else to do. Even though Matt was my twin brother, sometimes he felt much older than me.

'What has brought this on?' he said softly into my ear.

'The news reports and everything that has happened in the past few months.' I mumbled into his ear. 'Plus I really miss Tom, even though we aren't together any more, before, we were, we were really good friends. I hoped we could stay that way, but he doesn't want to and…and...' I burst into tears again.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter...enjoy! :)

Chapter Two

I got up off Matt's lap. Smoothing my hair out, I walked out of the room, and up the stairs to my bedroom. Matt walked over to the kitchen and replaced the juice carton. I heard him switch the TV on. Never mind. Everyone would know by now anyway.

My walk-in-wardrobe was my favourite part of the house, and as I looked through the racks of clothes, I realised I needed to do some shopping. Shopping was my way of calming down, even if there were reporters and fans crowding around me. Deciding on what to wear was the other problem, but I needed to have a shower first.

As I hopped into the warm shower, I thought about my life recently. It had been difficult, but I knew I could get through it. Even when people asked me about how I coped with the stress, I knew it was all ok. I had a supportive family and friends, and that was all I needed.

The water ran down my body, and somehow cleared my head. Washing my face carefully, I washed the tell-tale marks that I had been crying off. 20 minutes later I was ready to go. I had put on a pair of white shorts, a vest top and an over top. A blazer completed my outfit and on my feet I wore a pair of gladiator sandals, with a slight heel.

'Matt, I'm going shopping!' I called out to him. He appeared in front of me and looked concerned.

'Are you sure that is a good idea?'

'I need to get out. Somewhere different.' I could see he was worried, but I knew I would be okay.

'Fine.'

'Bye!'

'Wait!' He called 'Don't forget these!' He handed me a pair of sunglasses.

'Thanks hun!' I kissed him on the cheek, put them on and opened the door.

As I walked from the front door to the garage, I could see the paparazzi pressed against the gates. They were forbidden to come onto someone's property, but were allowed outside it. I pressed the button to open the electric garage door. As soon as the reporters heard the noise, they were up off their seats and had their cameras at hand. Suddenly the flashes were blinding, even with the sunglasses on. I blinked a couple of times and went into the garage.

Overall we had 8 cars, and 2 were mine. I chose the Range Rover and picked the keys up from the rack. As I climbed into the driver's seat, I heard the shouts of the reporters. Before I started the engine, I checked my phone. I had thousands of messages. Somehow someone had got hold of my phone number and leaked it. This was really annoying as it meant I would have to get a new phone. Well, at least I am going shopping now, I thought.

I started the engine and drove out of the garage. The garage door was closing behind me and the electric gates opening in front of me. As I drove out, the press held their cameras against the windows of the car. They ran behind and in front of me. I had to drive slowly, but as soon as I saw a gap, I drove faster.

I could see the cameras set up, filming everything. Reporters were talking into them and motioning to the car. I hadn't realised earlier this morning that they were filming outside the house. Huge black vans followed me and I could see the whole street was lined up with the press. I hasn't realised how much hype this had caused. Suddenly I wished I hadn't ventured out, it probably wasn't very sensible, but I couldn't turn back now.

As I pulled onto the highway, I could still see the press vans following me. I pushed down the accelerator. As I reached town, I spotted a space right outside the phone shop. I pulled into it and unbuckled my belt. Suddenly I felt the phone vibrate and connect to the car. It was Barney, my bodyguard.

'What the hell are you doing!' Barney almost shouted down the phone.

'I've gone out shopping' I answered, almost innocently.

'Yes, I can see that, and the rest of the world can too! You're on national television and have caused a stir in the media world! You need protection, and you've just gone out by yourself! Anything could happen!'

I realised how silly my idea was now.

'Look, I'm sorry Barney, but I need to get a new phone because someone has leaked my number again! So could you come down the Apple Store on the Highstreet?'

'Sure honey, but remember never go out by yourself! I'll be there in five.'

I sat in my car for five minutes. The reporters crowded around it and took pictures. The flashes never stopped. People stopped and stared. Soon there was a huge crowd and I started to wonder how on earth I was going to get out.

Then I saw Barney and five other guys, pushing their way through the people. Barney opened my door and I stepped out, grabbing my blazer. The flashes were so bright, I couldn't see anything. Barney guided me through the crowd of shouting people, reporters, cameras and fans to the store. He had managed to get everyone out of the shop, and I was the only person there. The outside of the shop was glass and everyone was pressed up against it, filming and taking pictures. I really wished they would just leave.

A rather frazzled looking salesmen came over to me. He looked rather starstruck. I asked him for an IPhone. He set it all up for me at the counter, and I looked round the shop as he was doing it. I asked for a couple more things as I really liked the computers here. Matt had an IPad so I decided I would get one of those too. i ignored all the people outside.

After I had paid for everything and transferred all my contacts on my phone, I decided to call Justin, and give him a piece of my mind. Just as I was about to hit the call button, I heard more shouts from outside. The cameras turned to face the action. I saw another bodyguard pushing people, and it looked like… Kenny! It can't be! Then behind him I saw Justin. He had obviously seen the news and had come here to tell me off or something like that. I felt upset and wanted to get out. I asked Barney if there was a back exit and he started to lead me to it, but the door opened and Justin was standing there.


End file.
